


Nos Avenirs

by Isaze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaze/pseuds/Isaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们在一间廉价的汽车旅馆里找到了独自游荡的冬兵，另外还有一件糟心事是Loki也住进了复仇者大厦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 内容是接着美队2的，老贾还在，我是在是想默认没有复联2的那些糟心事。  
> 锤基这对一时半会儿出来，而且与其说是CP不如说是家人。  
> 基神和冬兵会是友情向，小辣椒偶尔打打酱油，科学组是友情向。

Nos Avenirs

_Il est supérieur à son destin._

Ch.0

      从早春到深秋，复仇者对冬兵的搜寻从未停止过。起初Steve坚持“寻找Bucky”是他个人的事，但随着调查不断的深入，复仇者们发现事态远非他们想象中的那样简单。

      SHIELD在天空航母一事后近乎分崩离析，尽管重组是必然，但日后将受诸多制肘已成定局，除非能有第二个Nick Fury站出来梗着脖子去跟那一群老狐狸死磕。不过这并非是现在需要考虑的问题，因为理事会仍旧在清查被Hydra渗透的部分，SHIELD的重组还未被正式提上日程。

      Hydra方面，洞察计划的流产和SHIELD的曝光算是伤到了他们的元气，虽然没到什么致命的地步，但他们也不得不收敛爪牙就此蛰伏于黑暗处，以此来应对来自各方的搜剿。失去了SHIELD的伪装、失去了Zola、失去了冬日战士，Hydra在这一局里可以说是完败。

      在没有了SHIELD的情况下，就如同几个月前黑寡妇在国会山听证会上所说的那样，复仇者们成了理事会目前不得不依仗的对象。然而Steve却发现即便是在这样的情况下，这两方对Bucky的搜索也并未停止，甚至到了不择手段的地步。至于各中因由，昭然若揭。

      不过让人未曾料想到的是，在与冬兵相关的事上，似乎还有一股新势力介入。

      等终于给自己重新编造好了一个身份的黑寡妇归队之后，Natasha笃定的指出不论这个第四方的目的是什么，但他现在一定是在给冬兵善后，而且目前不排除新介入的一方已经接收了冬兵的可能。美国队长忍不住皱眉，尽管他并不赞同这个观点，但结合这两个月发生的事来看，Natasha说的并没有错。Steve比谁都清楚，每每当他顺着线索追查下去，却总是在马上就要捕捉到下一个线索时发现自己再度绕回原点。

      这甚至让他有种被嘲弄的错觉：留下线索的人故意耍得他团团转，Bucky则在这期间越走越远。

_Hydra_ _把冬兵看成重要资产——Cap_ _你先听我说完——作为枪他只需要完成任务，补给以及善后都有专人负责。想想这两个月你找到这些线索的地方，留下些耍人的线索并不是冬兵的风格。_

_Cap_ _，目前在这方面你得信任我。你了解Bucky_ _，而我了解冬兵。_

      Natasha挑眉看向依旧想要说些什么的Steve，她像是开玩笑一样表示： _毕竟他让我和比基尼说了永别。_

      而自那之后的半个月内，除了一时半会儿离不开Asgard的Thor，复仇者自纽约之战后再次在复仇者大厦聚齐。


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

梦是思念的延续。

＊＊＊

      Steve第一次发现Bucky的踪迹是在天空航母坠落后第二十天的清晨。那天他收到了一封邮件——目前95岁高龄又居无定所的美国队长看着横在信箱里的包裹想：它应该来自目前不知所踪的Natasha。

      包裹里是张Guns N' Roses的CD碟——Steve记得这是代替黑胶唱片的小玩意儿——他当然不认为黑寡妇会有什么闲情逸致突然寄给他一张唱片。然而等他看了光盘里一段视频，我们永远镇定的队长有那么几秒钟有些不知所措了。

      那是史密森尼博物馆的监控录像，五天前的。

      虽然只有短短几秒，尽管镜头角落里的人换了装扮，但Steve仍旧认一眼就出来那是Bucky。他站在写了自己生平的展牌前，一脸的无措和茫然。

      Steve突然想起来那份被他不知翻看了多少次的档案，它像是变成了一只紧紧攥住自己心脏的手，里面的那些数据和报告变成了尖锐的指甲，一点一点地戳进那道横亘在他心里不曾愈合过的伤口中抠挖。

      冷静点儿，Steve Rogers你得冷静。美国队长咬紧了牙，他甚至听见牙釉质之间摩擦的咯吱声，但那并不能掩盖他自己愈发剧烈的心跳声。

      我得找到他，我得在任何人找到他之前找到他。Steven平静下来之后这样想。

      之后某一天的夜里，他做了个梦，他梦见了1925年的Bucky。那时他还终日和发烧咳嗽为伴，跟只比自己大一岁的Bucky比起来简直就是根营养不良的豆芽菜——哦好吧，营养不良这点没说错。Steve想起来梦里那个8岁的小男孩儿，灰绿色的眼澄净如洗，他永远像个太阳一样，比当时的自己躺在床上隔着窗子看到的洒在地上的阳光要明亮得多温暖得多，即便他边啃着苹果边撇着嘴抱怨为什么要学小提琴。

      自梦中惊醒的Steve没了睡意，他抽过床头柜上放着的纸和笔，没开灯，只是借着正好的月色信手涂抹。Steve看着纸上用寥寥几笔勾勒出的趴在床边啃苹果的小男孩儿，他想：从六岁到二十七岁，Bucky，我们几乎认识了一辈子。

      后来他把这张画放进了自己的皮夹子，再后来Tony他们发现了，还用这个调侃了他好一阵子。只是即便如此，Steve也没把它拿出去。

＊

      冬兵知道自己出了故障——无论是脑子还是身体——他应该回到安全屋等待他的管理人来回收和维修，可他却没有这样做。

      因为不想，因为不愿意。

      最开始意识到这点的时候，冬兵有些迷茫，他从来没有过这样的认知。他只需要按照指示完成任务，然后回到他的冷冻舱，“想”和“愿意”这样的词是不存在于任务中的。

      不想杀Steve Rogers。

      但冬兵依然不记得他是谁，尽管他特意去过史密森尼博物馆，看到那些展板上的介绍和录像，也看到了之前那个男人说的James Buchanan Barnes的照片——跟他有着同一张脸。

      也许我应该认识他。

      冬兵在离开博物馆后试图回忆，可脑子里突如其来的疼痛让他不得不放弃思考。这种痛楚他并不陌生，但却不记得曾经是谁给他加诸于身的，全身不自觉地颤抖，他甚至没意识到自己的左手生生将水泥地面抓出了凹坑。

      疼痛过后，大脑依旧一片空白。冬兵没想能想起来过去的任何事，但他却发现自己又多了两个念头。

      想回到自己的冷冻舱。

      不想Steve Rogers死。

      这是矛盾的。他这样想。

      而半个月后，在冬兵再一次逃出Hydra的包围圈之后，他突然想起来自己之前见过那个男人。在一座桥上，他不敢置信地喊“Bucky”。

      我不是Bucky。

      冬兵想起来博物馆里的那些照片和录像，还有最近从书店顺来的书里记载的那些资料，他开始疑惑自己到底忘记了些什么。

＊

      鹰眼最近很不开心。

      因为他发现自己失业之后更忙了不说，还没地方去要加班费折损费和带薪休假。他可不是Natasha那种能把工作当消遣任务当度假的人，他需要去买小甜饼来安慰整日疲于奔命的自己。

      “该死的Hydra，我诅咒他们加班加到过劳死。”鹰眼一箭解决到最后一个守卫之后忍不住这么抱怨。然后他就从耳机里听见作为接应等在外面的Natasha不怎么赞同地说：“那你可得保证在那之前你没过劳死，而且我得提醒你一句，他们加班意味着我们都得加班。”

      “哦不，这可真是个死循环。”鹰眼忍不住哀嚎。他觉得自己好似看见了他的好搭档在外面忍不住翻白眼的样子，“可现在咱们连实习生的活都得干！”

      自从SHIELD和Hydra的关系曝光，复仇者们算是一并接下了原本属于SHIELD的那些任务，不过他们和安全理事会的关系更像是合作——这要归功于Natasha和Tony的从中斡旋以及Cap的影响力。虽然看他们不顺眼的人其实不少——最有名的就是那个雷霆将军——不过理事会和他们各取所需，目前到还能相安无事。

      但这也就带来了另外一个问题：复仇者们不得不去解决一些跟清查Hydra毫无关系的任务，比如黑寡妇和鹰眼现在来偷的这份文件。而且在他们发现这地方的安保措施还维持着上世纪中期的水准之后，Tony激动地表示让Jarvis插手绝对会降低他完美管家的品味。

      好吧，现在还有人坚持不肯使用任何的电子文件，所有的档案资料依旧选择用纸质文件保存，Jarvis在这方面无能为力。

      “说老实话，我觉得这地方的人能和Cap聊聊，他们在对纸制品的坚持上肯定聊得来。”Clint看着眼前的一屋子资料柜有些头疼。他比划了一下柜子之间的距离，调整自己背后箭筒的位置时心说：如果Nat或者Cap进来大概会被卡住。

      面对老式的档案管理方式，就算是神来了也只能老老实实一份一份地翻。而当Clint翻开一份看起来可能是他们要找的文件之后，他看着上面标着的归档日期咋舌：“老天，这里放了快一个世纪的文件。”

      “这年头在博物馆和保险柜以外找到跟Cap年龄差不多的人和东西不易。”耳机里Natasha噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音一直没停，凭Clint对他的搭档的了解，他觉得Natasha现在心情很不错，然而下一句却让他觉得一头雾水。

      “啧，该死，之前我是有多蠢才会一直给Cap找姑娘！”

      Clint被吓得手一抖，险些一个不小心撕了那份保存了一百年的文件——哦上帝，这纸比他们上次吃的苹果派的派皮还脆！

      “我说Nat，你就是打算开始给Cap找小伙子，我觉得也没戏。”Clint继续跟眼前的文件柜较劲。他发现这里好歹还按照年份给这些古董们排了顺序，这让他觉得愉快不少——他至少可以直接跳过80年份的文件了。“Cap现在只想找冬兵。我上次跟他一起出任务，回来的路上听见有人喊‘Bucky’——我敢保证如果当时他发现对方真的是冬兵的话，他能立刻蹿出去。”说到这儿，Clint耸耸肩，“我头一次见Cap还有那么失落的样子。”

      耳机里安静了三秒钟——真的只有三秒钟——他就听见Natasha带着些玩味的语气回答他，说：“我们难道不是在帮他找小伙子么？哦好吧，他的小伙子。他们两个年龄加一起都快两百岁了。”

      “大概有人会被气死。”Clint决定换个话题，他突然觉得Natasha说的还挺有道理，完全无法反驳。“话说回来，Nat，你觉得一直给咱们留下冬兵线索的那个人是熟人的可能性有多大？”

      “会大发脾气的人现在没立场管这事，我敢保证Cap找到人之后第一件事就是把他藏起来。另外我得说你转话题的水准依旧那么低。手法看着眼熟？不过肯定不是SHIELD的人。”

      “但之前应该遇到过，芝加哥那次我越想越觉得不对劲。”Clint继续在挤挤挨挨的文件柜里找那份只有三页纸的档案，“而且那些线索简直就像是故意留给我们的一样。躲开了Hydra，躲开了理事会的眼线，单独留给复仇者的信息。”

      又抽出一个文件夹，翻开之后Clint发现他终于找到了这玩意儿。“这种巧合一次有可能，两次有可能，但绝对没可能有第三——嘿，Nat……”Clint再次核对了一遍确认无误之后，才把这三张纸抽出来，在用之前准备好的伪造文件替换。可万万没有想到，第四张纸上写着的内容让他忍不住在心里比了个中指，“看来我们又遇到了一个‘巧合’。”

      “Clint？”耳机里Natasha的声音严肃了起来。

      “我还要找个东西，很快，五分钟就好。”Clint蹲在地上，他用手电照着两个文件柜之间的缝隙——就像刚才那份文件上写的那样，的确有东西卡在这道缝隙里。

 

       “我觉得我大概摸到了一个彩蛋。”过了半天，Natasha听见耳机里Clint用一种干巴巴的声音说，“替Cap摸的。”

＊

      凌晨五点的时候，天还没亮，Steve再一次从梦中惊醒。他又一次梦到了过去，但那并非是属于他的过去。

      梦境来源于Natasha给他的那份来自前苏联的档案，英文俄文德文掺杂在一起，横跨了49年，几乎从头到尾地记录了“冬兵计划”。它很详细，密密麻麻的数据资料和结论能让Steve这个门外汉清楚Hydra在Bucky身上做了些什么。

      梦里他只能是个旁观者，他无数次的冲过去，可却发现自己只能像个影像一样穿过那些人的身体，只能眼睁睁地看着那些人将被洗了脑的、茫然无措的Bucky推进冷冻舱里，然后看着他们在报告书的最后写下“资产维护完毕，已回收入库”。

      金发的男人坐在床边，手肘撑着大腿两手紧紧地扣在一起，安静地看着窗外尚沉浸在破晓前的黑暗中的纽约。过了好一会儿，Steve像是颓然地卸了力，肩膀略有垮塌，他将脸埋在手心里。

      再强大的自制力也会有上限，而这份档案无疑就是那个无时无刻不在挑战着Rogers队长的自制和忍耐的存在。因为之于Steve Rogers，Bucky Barnes永远处于一个绝对特殊的位置，无论过去、现在还是将来。

 

      这是个阴沉的清晨，聚在纽约上空的厚重乌云像是随时能拧出水来。

      Matteo扒着窗户往外看了一眼，他心里琢磨着今天说什么也得把那个天杀的管道修理工找来，这要是下场大雨，他旅馆的一层肯定得完蛋。要知道，他这儿虽然廉价，但也是住了不少人的。

      想到这儿，Matteo得意洋洋地觉得能把汽车旅馆布置得舒适又温馨，每天还附送免费咖啡，这在下东区绝对是绝无仅有的。而且他得说这一定是他意大利人的浪漫和魅力起了作用否则街对面咖啡馆的老板娘怎么会每天都塞给他点儿用剩的咖啡粉呢！哦好吧，他虽然只有四分之一的意大利血统。

      正一边美滋滋地在心里想着咖啡馆的老板娘一边在桌子上翻之前水管工留下的联系电话的时候，一大片阴影盖了下来，Matteo震惊地抬起头——老天，他居然没听见挂在门上的风铃响声。不过看清楚来人，他倒是松了口气。这人在他这里住了快半个月了，而且每天按时缴房租从不拖欠，这可真是难得的好房客，虽然看着有点儿凶。不过这没什么，他爷爷年轻的时候在意大利还混过黑手党呢！现在这些年轻人也就看着凶恶。

      “嘿Brett你起的可真早，要不是你把钥匙挂在上面，我都不知道你什么时候出去的！”Matteo从身后的钥匙板上拿下来标着No.205的钥匙递过去，嘴巴可没闲着，“大冷天还坚持去晨跑，有这样好习惯的年轻人现在可是不多了。不过不是我说，Brett你得多笑笑才有姑娘喜欢。”

      看着这个总是带着棒球帽的年轻人拿了钥匙转身就走，Matteo拍拍啤酒肚挑高了眉毛，心说：啧啧啧，还是个腼腆的小伙子。

      就像绝大多数廉价的汽车旅馆一样，Matteo的店只要给钱就能住，他并不在乎租客是干什么的，身份证驾照什么的就算了吧，来他这里住的人绝大多数也不会用真的证件。他觉得这个叫Brett Hendrick的年轻人顶多是个混了什么帮派，而且还是个挺内向不怎么爱说话的小伙子。虽然他在跟其他几个稍微熟识些的租客聊起这个人的时候，对方纷纷对他这个看法表示不可思议，并且无一例外都在跟他说最好不要跟这个Hendrick扯上关系，他那双眼睛看着就吓人，冷冰冰的什么都没有。其中一个早些年在黑帮火拼里丢了一条腿的人还跟他强调，说看那双眼睛就知道他肯定身上背着人命，而且还不止一条。

      但Matteo依旧觉得他们这是偏见，并且表示说“哦上帝，你们仔细看看他那双湿漉漉的眼，不觉得他挺茫然的么？你们绝对是想多了我的老伙计们。他就是看着凶了点儿，而且我得说我爷爷看着比他凶多了”。

      于是在Matteo眼里，Hydra的前头号杀手冬日战士最终还是个看着有点儿凶但其实很内向的混帮派的社会青年，也许还正徘徊在改邪归正的岔路口上。

      而在不久之后，复仇者们意外地卷进了一件颇为有趣的事里，那会儿Clint和Tony无意中知道了Matteo汽车旅馆的老板对Barnes的评价。平时一唱一和没个消停的俩人陷入了迷之沉默，最后他们表示这大概就是傻人有傻福。当然这都是后话。

      现在Matteo汽车旅馆的老板拍了拍自己的啤酒肚，又将注意力转移回他那张年代久远的办公桌。他得好好想想他到底把那张写着电话号码的字条放到哪里去了。

 

      Steve是在中央公园遇到Natasha的，正确的说他是被Natasha的车挡住了路。而且在Steve的印象里，如果Natasha在他晨跑的时候开车过来，她带来的向来不会是什么好消息——比如大半年前那艘被海盗劫持的利莫里亚之星。

      红发绿眼的女特工降下副驾驶的车窗，偏头看着他打了个招呼：“嘿，Cap。拜托别这幅表情，这次跟那条船和SHIELD可扯不上关系。”Natasha等他上了车，升起车窗之后递过去一个有些破烂的文件袋。余光瞥见他们的队长在看见文件标题时有些僵硬，她脚下油门直接踩到底。“跟这份文件一起找到的还有一盒录影带，应该是这份文件的影视资料，Clint先拿回去让Tony试着修复。如果真的像猜测的那样——”她停顿了一下，“之前一直给我们留下线索的人，应是在提示我们找到你的男孩儿。”

      从中央公园到复仇者大厦的距离并不怎么长，但这足够让Steve认认真真地看完这份报告，也足够让Natasha大致和他说一遍他们的推断。

      来自基辅的档案里有一段关于冬日战士在美国本土最后一次任务的记录，其中有一段记录着在1973年1月，冬兵完成任务之后脱离监管长达两星期，最后在纽约下东区的一个汽车旅馆被人找到。而他刚看到的那份报告则是之前那份档案的注脚或者说是补充——Hydra在回收冬兵之后又派人回到了下东区，他们带走了之前冬兵可能接触到的人，从达拉斯到芝加哥，从芝加哥再到纽约，男女老少共计68人。他们记录下这些人眼中冬兵的行为，并且以此为参考判定资产的损毁程度。

      Steve和Natasha是最后两个到实验室的。他们到的时候，Clint正沉着脸跟Sam说：“这事真他妈的活见鬼。昨天我和Nat去的那个研究所早就已经被废弃了，我们离开的时候那地方就被爆破了！它里面根本不应该有那一屋子的资料。”

      他想了想，又加了一句：“就像是有人故意让我去拿这份档案一样。”

      “想想这半年遇到的事，他大概的确是故意的。”Natasha插嘴。

      “嘿，伙计们，看来小肥鸟之前的怀疑没错，那些线索绝大多数都是只留给复仇者的。”还穿着睡衣的Tony从电脑前抬起头，无视了Clint对他称呼的抗议，“Jarvis刚对比了之前我们收到的线索还有这份资料里记录的地点，完全吻合。”他最后敲了一下回车键，几块屏幕上显示的资料立刻重排比对，“而且我黑进理事会那边去看了一遍，他们的信息跟我们的在某些地方完全不一样。如果说我们只是慢了一步，那他们压根就走错了方向。”

      他伸了个懒腰，端起咖啡杯发现已经见了底，随手扔在一边：“我得说给咱们留线索的人是个魔术师，障眼法有世界水准。也没准儿是外星人级别？”

      “我们每次都慢了一步——”Bruce一手抱着胳膊，一手摸了摸自己的下巴。看着之前一连串的信息比对，他突然有个想法，“哦不，这有些……嗯……不可思议。”

      Bruce挥手把安理会的信息扔到一边，然后将剩下的那些信息打乱、重新设置，过去的和现在的分成了两个横向的轴。Bruce想了想，又把现在的那条拆成了两条：一条是他们收到线索的时间，一条是事件发生的时间点，而后他将时间间隔等比例缩放，又截取了三条轴上标记了芝加哥到下东区的一段放大再对比。

      Tony最先明白了Bruce的意思，他忍不住骂了一句。

      “这人一定是个疯子！Jarvis，找出来现在和1973年登记过的下东区汽车旅馆的位置、标注1973年1月以后关门的和易主的，还有录影带修复到什么地步了？”

      “遵命，Sir。录影带修复进度63%，可以后台读取但不能正常播放。”

      “优先后台读取，找出来里面那个汽车旅馆的老板。该死的这报告里所有的人名地名都涂黑了！”

      其他人都还有些震惊地盯着屏幕上那三条长长的轴。

      属于现在的那条轴上所有的事件点都比过去那条上的错开一些，而标记着他们收到线索的那条轴却整整错开了一大段——这推及到真实时间，差距大约是三到五天不等。这也就是说他们收到这条线索的时候，冬兵很可能早就不知道跑到什么地方去了。

      唯独最后一个事件，所有的点都重合在一起。

      “我的老天。”Sam张着嘴死死看着那两个重合在一起的点，“这是说冬兵……我是说Barnes，他最近都在下东区？还是说今天他会被Hydra带走？”

      这个人一直再给我们提示和线索，只是为了让我们注意到他，只是为了今天。Steve看着重合在一起的“下东区汽车旅馆”这几个字有些出神，他突然想起来了一个地方，他记得在他和Bucky还很小的时候下东区有个意大利人开的汽车旅馆，那个老板收留了他们一晚上，还给他们吃的东西和药。

      “我知道他在哪儿了。”Steve突然站起来把Tony吓一跳，“嘿，老冰棍儿你知道什么了？”

      “Jarvis，查一下下东区的Matteo汽车旅馆还在么。”

 

      冬兵从门口那个聒噪的老板手里拿回了他的房间钥匙——那是个挤挤挨挨摆了五张上下铺的房间，但只有他一个人住。一开始这间屋子里还住着其他人，但他们陆陆续续地都离开了，去了其他的房间。冬兵不能理解他们这么做是为什么，但这并不重要，他现在头痛得厉害，只想把自己打晕过去。

      他这几天总是需要出去，因为他得想办法去弄些零件回来，机械臂自从他自己将那些能拆下来的追踪器扔了个干净之后就变得有些奇怪，最近它终于不怎么听他使唤了——手肘以下的部分完全失灵，这是十九天以前他从伏击中脱身造成的故障。

      他想起来的东西依旧不多，甚至有很多还都是些他不知道应该安放在何处的片段，这些东西有时候让他觉得更加混乱。但最近他隐约记起来了些事，而且是和Steve无关的事。他记得自己曾经在一个地方搭上火车，车上似乎有人跟他说他们去的地方是芝加哥，他发现自己想要去一个叫布鲁克林的地方，然后那个人说他坐错了方向，但可以做巴士折回纽约。

      十九天以前他在芝加哥的郊外被伏击，脱身之后他依靠着丁点儿的记忆回到了布鲁克林。

      回？冬兵发现自己用了一个原本只用来把他和冷冻舱联系起来的词，他有些疑惑。

      之后他也不清楚自己是怎么找到现在住的这个地方的，阴暗潮湿的后巷里竖着一块脏兮兮的招牌，上面的Matteo是用油漆刷上去的，但已经掉了色。

      门上有个风铃。

      冬兵在看到那块招牌的时候这样想。推开门，他并没有听到任何声音，于是冬兵抬头向上看，的确有串风铃挂在门上。然后他看见坐在一张桌子后面打着瞌睡的男人，他很胖，大约五英尺高。

      他听见脑子里有个不是很年轻的声音在跟他说：桌子下面有把枪，我可得小心点儿那些总是想不劳而获的小混蛋们。要知道，老Matteo的枪法可是很准的。

      冬兵觉得也许自己能在这里想起来些其他的东西，尽管很有可能仍旧是不能拼凑到一起的碎片，或者是一片散沙。于是他就在这里住下来了，用了Brett Hendrick这个名字——他也不知道自己为什么要用这个，只是突然冒出来的一个名字。

      第三天的晚上他做了个梦，他梦见了一个和大门口那个Matteo有些像的人在自己和Steve面前放上两杯冒着热气的牛奶。但Steve看起来非常的小，而且很瘦，嘴角有一大块淤青。

他踮着脚也没有门口的柜台高。

      后来他醒了。冬兵更加疑惑了，他记得Steve，他现在想起来的那些东西里几乎都有着Steve的影子。他小时候这么矮么？

**_有时候我觉得你就是喜欢挨揍。_ **

**_我就要打败他了。_ **

      冬兵迷迷糊糊地躺着，他突然听见自己的脑子里有人这么说，但想要继续往下回忆的时候，脑子里传来的刺痛让他有些难以忍受。于是他抽出藏在后腰的匕首，紧紧地用牙咬住。

_Bucky._

_Bucky_ _！_

      不，不是Bucky，没有Bucky。

_哦老天，你在发烧！_

      他听见有人在他耳边这样说。下一秒，冬兵像是完全清醒过来一样，右手死死扣住来人的胳膊，嘴里咬着的匕首切向动脉。

      可最终没能成功，冬兵吐掉了嘴里咬着的匕首。他看见没穿制服的Steve Rogers站在他面前，脖子上有条被刀锋扫出来的细细的血线。

      “Bucky，是我，是Steve。”他听见对方这样说，“怎么烧的这么厉害？Bucky你受伤了？”

**_是我，是Steve_ ** **_。_ **

**_……Steve_ ** **_。_ **

      “……Steve。”

      他记得他说了这句话，然后彻底晕了过去。

 

      在距离天空航母全部坠毁的第七个月，Steve终于在下东区一个老旧的汽车旅馆的房间里里找到了Bucky，就像当年他在克劳斯堡里找到他一样。


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

眷恋某一个怀抱，因灵魂在此得以休憩。

＊＊＊

      冬兵的高烧在Tony取出植入机械臂中的自毁装置后终于退了，Bruce看过血检分析的数据后和Steve说他还会再睡上一段时间，会有一段时间持续低烧，但并不需要担心，因为血清需要清理那些残存在他体内的毒素。

      于是这一觉，冬兵睡足了两天，Steve也几乎寸步不离的在他身边守了两天，像是怕他睁开眼的时候发现自己不在身边一样。

      病房里很安静，除了仪器运转的声音，只有平缓而绵长的呼吸声。

      金发的男人总是地坐在床边的椅子里，虚握着冬兵的右手——手背上埋着输液用的针头，稍微有些肿。他想起以前那些日子，得和现在的他们对调一下角色，那时每次在医院里醒过来，他总是第一眼就能看见Bucky。Bucky有时会趴在床边睡过去，但绝大多数时候，他都笑得比冬日的阳光还要和暖，会挑高了眉毛和自己说“哦Steve，我得说我终于不用再在你手上找地方扎针了”。

      那会儿他还是个孱弱又总是不知死活的小个子，直到血清让他成了美国队长后，他才终于明白之前那些年Bucky是抱着什么样的心情守在他身边的。

      扔掉刚给冬兵清理口腔用过的棉棒，Steve又从床头柜上的盒子里抽出来根新的浸湿，轻轻擦着对方有些干燥的嘴唇。上一次这样照顾Bucky还是在1944年的秋天，Steve说不好到底哪次让他更忧心。

      战时Barnes中士并不是只跟着他的Rogers队长东奔西跑，有时他会被借调到其他部队，也许第二天一早回来还能赶上早饭，也许一走就是三五天。Steve没有被告知过他的狙击手究竟去干了什么，但他大约可以猜出来。他并非没想过要去找上校理论抗议，但却被刚出任务回来的Bucky拦下来——这些事总需要有人去做，不是我也会是其他人，只是我活着回来的几率最大。嘿，Steve，你有最好的士兵，而且你得相信你最好的哥们儿的技术。

      于是他妥协了。就像当初在得知洞察计划的时候他和Fury说的那样，七十多年前他们良心不安寝食难安，但在战争面前为了自由和胜利，他们妥协了。

      然而这并没能坚持很久，几个月后Barnes再一次被借调，只是这次回来他没能像以前一样炫耀似的从口袋里掏出来几块荷西巧克力或是偷偷从包里翻出来份K口粮，他是别人抬回来的，颠簸一路都没能醒过来。他身上挨了两枪，要是其中一颗子弹再偏一点儿，Barnes先生和夫人就能收到第二封他们长子的哀悼信了。Steve头一次在上校面前发怒——这也是直到他坠落在北冰洋之前唯一的一次——咆哮突击队的人甚至在外面帮腔，他们吵得围在营帐外的士兵们都能听得一清二楚。

      后来咆哮突击队的狙击手再也没有被借调过，Phillips上校在战后回忆起这件事的时候也有些无奈。尽管他感受过美国队长的怒火，但他自己也说不准要是再有“脏活”要做的话，他们还会不会继续派Barnes中士，那可是他们最好的狙击手。只是现实没能让他在人选上抉择，因为Bucky Barnes在痊愈之后的第三个星期从火车上坠落，成了阵亡名单上一个再也不会有所回应的名字。

      沿着记忆回溯，Steve发现他到现在还清楚地记得当年他给Bucky办理死亡证明时的每一个细节，这让他下意识地抓住了手中握着的东西，但手中的触感让他想起来Bucky的手背上还埋着针头。

      习惯性地偏过头看还在昏睡着的人，Steve完全没想到会正对上那双灰绿色的眼睛。冬兵看上去平静又清醒，没有一星半点儿的情绪。

      Steve觉得自己应该给他一个微笑，就像以前Bucky给自己的那样、就像七十多年前自己做过的那样。可他却觉得自己现在没办法调动脸上的肌肉，他感觉得到自己的嘴唇在颤抖，在那双绿眼睛的注视下。

      “午安，Bucky。”他站起来凑过去，面对面地看着视线始终没离开自己的人。Steve没松开冬兵的手，对方似乎也没有挣开的意图，他像是确认似的用另一只手慢慢地贴在冬兵肩颈交接的位置上——入手的触感柔软温热，皮肤下的肌肉并也没有因为紧张而绷起。

      Steve觉得鼻子有些发酸，因为冬兵在他的拇指习惯性地摩挲耳根下那一小块皮肤的时候轻轻偏头蹭了两下，然后像是后知后觉一样，眼里掺进去了些迷茫。亲昵的小动作已经成了条件反射，哪怕隔了这么多年、哪怕经历了这么多、哪怕他已经忘了为什么会有这样的动作，冬兵依旧会有所回应。

      “Buck，你还记得我么？”Steve努力让自己露出一个看起来不是那么像哭的微笑——他一点儿都不自信自己能做到——他知道Bucky记得他，那天Bucky在汽车旅馆里晕过去之前和他说话样子跟在克劳斯堡时一模一样。但Steve还是没能忍住问了出来，完全是下意识的行为，而后他才反应过来一件事。“哦不，等等，Bucky你睡了整整两天，先喝些水。”

      冬兵偏着头看着眼前这个背对着自己的金发男人有些手忙脚乱地倒水，又看了看自己右手上埋着的针头和吊在一边乳白色的营养液。

      “你不用在我手背上找地方扎针了，Steve。”

      这声音有些沙哑，还有些虚弱。Steve觉得自己不止是鼻子有些酸，甚至连眼眶都有些胀。他转过身，看见Bucky说过话后有些皱眉，喉结不怎么明显地滚动了下，在看见自己手里拿着的水杯的时候还不自觉的舔舔唇。

      Steve走过去坐在床边，抬手将散在冬兵脸颊上的头发别到耳后，然后一点一点地把杯子里的水喂给他。

      直到这个时候，Rogers队长觉得那个从1944年冬天就开始缠缚着他的噩梦，连同自他从七十年的沉睡中醒过来后的疏离感一齐消散了。

 

      复仇者们对Barnes中士的认知几乎全部来自于历史书和博物馆，咆哮突击队的资料丰富而翔实，但属于Bucky Barnes个人的却不过寥寥——史密森尼博物馆里一面玻璃墙上的生平、SHIELD学院纪念墙上一个勋章下的名字、Stark家收藏室里的一把春田步枪，这几乎就是所有了。

      毕竟绝大多数人提起Barnes中士，首先会想到他是美国队长的助手，其次是咆哮突击队的副队，最后才是Bucky Barnes这个人。倒是小孩子们往往会最先想到一只毛茸茸的布偶熊。Sam表示他的侄女床头就摆着一个，谁都不给碰，宝贝得要命。

      没能亲眼见证七十年前最终的胜利，Steve更不清楚那些在战后兴起的东西，其中就包括畅销到现在的队长熊和巴基熊。当年抱着第一版布偶熊入睡的孩子们已经成了今日的古稀老人，然而他们却依旧会在自己的儿孙们年幼时买一只这样的布偶熊当做礼物，说它会在夜晚的时候守在床头，赶走藏在床底的妖怪和恶梦。

      Tony曾经想过，如果他和他父亲的关系能更亲密些，Howard是否会在他年幼时多给他讲些关于Rogers叔叔和Barnes叔叔的故事，而在他回忆起Howard的时候，是否还会有除了一卷录影带和两只粗糙的机械玩具熊之外的东西用以凭吊。

      迷迷糊糊从梦中醒过来，Tony没像往常一样问Jarvis时间，他睁眼刚好看见桌子上那两个已经生了锈的玩具。昨天被Jarvis和Bruce轰出实验室之后，他也不知道为什么就绕到收藏室——好吧我就是顺路过去的，Tony爬起来晃晃悠悠走进洗手间的时候这么想着。

      那里放着太多老物件，基本都是Howard的，也不是什么贵重的东西，留下来大概是因为它们承载着某些回忆。他在屋子里转了三圈，最终还是撇撇嘴从架子上拿下来两个生了锈的玩具熊，他其实从进屋就惦记着它们。说不上是他年幼时的得意作品，更不是什么限量版玩具，只是这两个玩具熊是三个Stark一起做的。虽然已经是很久远的记忆，但Tony还记得那时他和他父亲一起画设计图、组装零件，他妈妈握着他的手一笔一笔地给它们上色，之后它们被放在自己的床头柜上，摆了好几年。至于它们到底是什么时候从自己的房间里消失的，Tony完全没印象了。

      解决了钯金属中毒的问题后，他有过把它们拿出来修一修的念头。然那会儿他看着掉光了涂料又锈渍斑斑玩具足有五分钟，最后还是空手离开，而且之后很长一段时间他都没再进过收藏室。

      昨天听Jarvis说老冰棍儿一直没离开过冬兵的病房的时候，他就又想起来收藏室里并排摆着的那两个玩具熊了，于是夜里顺路拿回来——顺路，我只是顺路。又瞟了一眼放在一堆乱七八糟零件里的玩具熊，Tony开始和Jarvis就今天到底要吃多少甜甜圈的问题，一路拌嘴拌到了实验室。

      “调出来机械臂的扫描分析图，放大神经接驳系统，还有检索SHIELD的数据库，关键字是机械-生物介导和代谢。嘿，Jarvis，那个自毁装置的分析图也调出来，缺口做逻辑拼接。Bruce还没醒？他醒了的话帮我带盘松饼上来蜂糖苹果酱和奶油都要。老冰棍儿们怎么样了？”

      “Banner博士大概半小时之后会醒，但是我觉得他会拒绝你的提议，博士上星期在你的体检报告里建议加上牙科检查，Sir，需要我现在预约牙医么？Barnes中士的生命体征正常，但没有苏醒迹象，Rogers队长在他旁边，需要我接通通讯？”

      “哦上帝，我说了我今年都不想再看见牙医……Jarvis快改了那份报告至少牙医那条删掉不许让Pepper知道！”Tony咂咂嘴——四个月前那次灾难一样的牙医预约让他有种生无可恋的感觉，他发誓他宁愿再扛着核弹穿一次虫洞都不想再看见牙医。“不用打扰老冰棍儿们了。”

      “Sir，我认为你对牙医的偏见并不正确。”

      “好了Jarvis，先别管牙医，查查之前Sam照的那两只熊现在卖出去了么。就是我上次去的那个什么酒会的时候收到的那张。”又是新的一天，但愿今天复仇者不用加班，他现在只想好好研究冬兵那条机械臂。Tony盯着眼前被拆解开的模拟图挑挑眉，“现在小美人儿，来跟我说说那个‘最幸运的故障’。”

 

      Bruce站在冬兵的病房门口，正准备敲门的时候他忽然想起来件事，低头看看自己身上的白大褂——两分钟以前Jarvis通知他和Tony说冬兵醒过来时，他们俩还在最上面的实验室里研究从机械臂里拆出来的东西，他匆匆忙忙跑过来忘了脱外套。

      把口袋里的小玩意儿都掏出来塞进裤子口袋，Bruce一手捏着病历夹一手拎着白大褂四处张望。也许可以挂在这里？他看着门口摆着的盆栽这么想。不过没等他把衣服挂在那棵叫不出名字的绿叶盆栽上，不知道从什么地方转过来的扫地机器人停在他脚边，外壳打开支出来根差不多四英尺高的支架。

      Steve开门后看见拿着病历夹和听诊器的Bruce正一脸无奈地看着拐角处。顺着对方的目光看过去却什么都没看见。

      “博士？”Steve把目光收回来，带着些歉意地看着正捏着鼻梁的Bruce，“抱歉我没注意到你在外面。”

      “哦不不不，Cap这没什么可道歉的，我刚想敲门。”Bruce扶正了眼镜，“Jarvis说Barnes中士醒了，我想看看他现在的情况，而且他需要再做一次血检，你知道那个神经毒素，我们得确定它已经被清干净了。”他感觉得出来，Steve身上那根越绷越紧似乎很快就要崩断的神经已经松下来了，“我猜情况不错？”

      Steve点点头，他没发现自己的表情柔和了不少，甚至连眼角都带了点儿笑意。

      冬兵目前在复仇者大厦这件事算是机密，不过除了复仇者以外，Fury应该也知道了——他们不可能瞒着Hill。好在他们有Bruce Banner，不然从哪儿找可以信任的医护人员又是个大问题。

      至于Bruce是科学家不是医生这个问题，早就被他们忘得干净。

      其实趁着冬兵昏睡不醒的时候，Bruce给他做过一次全面检查，包括MRI（核磁共振成像）。他觉得醒着的冬兵肯定不愿意看见那台机器。

      血样可以分析，但机械臂却没办法维修——Steve把人带回来的时候说那条机械臂似乎不能用了——但Jarvis扫描过那条手臂之后，他们不得不放弃在冬兵无意识的状态下进行检修。那条手臂现在没有办法拆下来，人工的神经接驳系统严丝合缝地和断开的神经连接在一起，金属骨架攀咬着整条脊椎。当时他们能做的，只有拆掉那个不断释放微量毒素的短路了的自毁装置。

      进屋之后，Bruce看见冬兵靠坐在床头，放空了表情看着手背上的针头。似乎是听见有人进来，他偏过头看了一眼，又转了回去。

      苍白，这是清醒着的冬兵给Bruce的第一感觉，也是唯一的感觉。也许情况并没有他们想象的好。Bruce心头一紧，暗中叹了口气。

      关上门回到床边的Steve捏了捏冬兵的肩膀。他略微弓着腰，平视着对方的眼睛，用他和Bucky之间的方式示意进来的这个人很安全，可以信任。“Bucky，这是Banner博士，我们现在同伴之一。之前你睡着的时候他给你检查过身体，他想再抽些血样，可以么？”

      冬兵没说话，只是转过视线看了一眼Bruce，然后看着Steve点点头。之后Steve自觉让出了右边的位置，绕过病床站在另一边，他看见冬兵左肩和机械臂接驳的地方那些蜿蜒狰狞的伤疤，忍不住抬手覆过去。冬兵又看了他一眼，没挣开。

      Bruce发觉冬兵在抽血的时候有些疑惑地看着自己，而且他似乎有些在意刚从手背上拔下去的针头和挂在一边的营养液。Steve也发现了这点。

     “输这个的确会有些疼。”Bruce指的是那袋挂着的营养液，还剩差不多四分之一，“你和Cap的血清虽然有些不一样，但是代谢速度都太快了，之前你一直昏睡才不得不用这个，现在醒了就可以撤掉了。”

      “不过你的消化系统现在还不能接受固体食物，只能先吃一阵子流食。Cap你可以给Barnes中士尝尝餐厅新做的果泥，Tony说味道还不错，虽然我觉得太甜了。”

      “具体的食谱等血检结果出来了我再给你们列个清单。”

      不生气的Bruce一直是个温和的人，有时候甚至有些唠叨。之前复仇者们有过一次争执，Tony毫不留情地嘲讽他是个“只要吵架他就会出现的和事佬”的时候，他也只是无奈的撑着额头叹气。

      冬兵没想过眼前这个戴着眼镜的人会给自己解释这件事，他之前记起来些Hydra的事，不是碎散的画面。他记得那些穿着白袍子的人给他清理、打针、挂上营养液、抽血，还有些别的他说不上来是什么的行为，但那些人永远都是一副畏惧的表情，像是觉得自己是他的任务一样。

      “你们不一样。”冬兵依旧带着疑惑茫然的神色看着Bruce。他的这句话太突兀，屋里另外两个人一时间没反应过来他指的是什么。可下一秒Steve瞬间白了脸色——他想他明白过来Bucky说的是什么了。然后Bruce也反应过来了，他觉得自己好似吞了个塞子，正正好好堵在自己喉咙里，所有话统统被顶了回去，憋在胸口。

      然而冬兵抿了抿唇，他看着Bruce的格子衬衣和卡其色裤子，像是在回忆一样：“那些穿白袍子的给我解冻，有时候是输液，还有些别的，我不记得是什么，但很疼。之后管理人会给我任务。”他感觉Steve原本揉着他左肩的手有些凉——他挺喜欢Steve手心的温度——想了想，他抬头看着Steve，“输这个不疼，可以忽略。”

      喉咙有些干，他听见自己的声音又变得有些嘶哑。他想再喝一杯水，但Steve没给他，他不能在非任务情况下要求什么。

_这不对，快醒醒。_

      他又听见那个声音在自己脑子里这么说。

      不过这次他没能继续往下想，他的头也没像以前那样疼得像是要裂开。因为他突然陷进一个温暖的怀抱，Steve用力抱着他，把头埋在他的脖颈里，湿热的呼吸熏热了那一小块皮肤。

      “Buck别想那些，你回来了，不会再有什么任务和管理人，不会再有了。”他听见Steve的声音有些颤抖。下意识地想要抬起胳膊安抚这个搂着自己的人，他想起来他的左手动不了，右手手背上的针头刚才被拔掉了。于是他抬起右臂环着Steve的背，然后拍了拍这个不知道为什么抱着自己却一直在颤抖的人。

      冬兵不知道自己为什么会这样做，就像他不知道之前为什么会和Steve说“你不用在我手背上找地方扎针了”、不知道为什么自己能看懂Steve传达给自己的讯号。但他觉得这很熟悉，温度、味道像是来自遥远到他还没能想起的记忆。

      他闭上眼，轻轻蹭了蹭Steve的耳朵。

 

      Bruce在冬兵看着Steve表示输液不疼的时候就离开了房间，他现在需要立刻把血样放到机器里化验，然后他要去静一静。刚才的事让他有种无力感，这种无力感引燃了愤怒，Bruce觉得他们之前看过的那些从Hydra基地里找到的关于冬兵的资料根本无法全然解释发生在Barnes中士身上的一切。Hydra那群疯子一定还做了其他的事，比他们以为已经残忍得让人发至的行为更卑劣的事。

      冬兵刚才的反应让他庆幸自己没穿着那件白大褂进去，他对Hydra在他身上的所为已经成了一种潜意识，类似肌肉记忆却不尽然。就像他之前预感的那样，Barnes中士的情况并不如他们——或者说并不如Steve想象中那样好，甚至有些糟。

      他得和Steve谈谈。

      在他们都冷静下来之后。

 

      Bruce离开之后，冬兵在Steve的怀抱里又睡了过去，Steve看得出他睡得并不安稳。他托着冬兵的右手贴在自己的脸颊上，轻轻吻了下掌心。

      他看着他的Bucky皱着的眉头渐渐松开，呼吸再次变得平缓绵长。可他没发现他自己那根刚刚开始放松的弦再次被拧紧了。他之前被“Bucky醒来还记得过去”这个信息冲晕了头，甚至忘了Bruce最开始就和自己说过Bucky完全恢复记忆是不可能的，因为脑损伤不可逆，哪怕他们都有血清。

      Steve想起来他们刚刚跨进青年时代的一个平安夜。那年冬天特别冷，纽约的雪连着下了三天，可他没发过烧、也没犯过哮喘——这太让人意外了。平安夜的早晨天晴了，他当时还说Bucky像是终于又见了太阳的向日葵，瞬间就精神起来。结果Bucky拿着热好的牛奶过来，笑得比落在他肩上的阳光还暖，说“我的豆芽菜再不晒晒太阳就不长个了”。之后那天晚上他们裹在一条厚毯子里隔着窗户研究怎么用星星辨别方向的时候，Bucky突然特别兴奋地指着某个方向，他看见了颗流星的尾巴——Bucky吵着让他快许愿，还一直说这个特别灵验。

      “Buck，你那时候许过什么愿？”Steve像是在自言自语。他仍旧握着冬兵的手，他感觉得到那些枪茧，比七十年前的多了些。

      他太了解对方了，Bucky一直觉得看见流星要许愿是姑娘们才会做的事，现在这么一反常态，肯定是之前偷偷许愿成了真。

      然后他在那时恳求神明将一切美好和幸福降临在Bucky身上。

 

      这次冬兵睡的时间不长，在Steve看来他更像是打了个盹。而且Steve看得出来，他这次醒来精神了很多，不像是一个小时前那样有些茫然的样子。

      “我去过那里，博物馆。”冬兵看见自己的手贴在Steve的脸上，指尖埋在鬓角里——那里的头发很短，甚至有些扎手。“我看见你在笑，在录像里。”冬兵顿了顿，接着说，“他也是。”

      “那是你，Bucky。”握紧了他的手，Steve看见对方有那么一瞬间放空了表情，就像他刚才看着Bruce抽血时那样。“那不是‘他’。Buck，那是你自己。”Steve知道自己的眼眶肯定红了，因为他又开始觉得眼眶发胀、鼻子发酸，胸口像是压着块他怎么也掀不开的大石头。他看着冬兵眼中逐渐加深的疑惑，努力把自己的声音放得平稳——至少听起来颤抖得不是那么厉害：“Buck，你还记得——不，我是说你有没有记起来你是谁？你还记得——”

      看着眼前这个人红着眼眶有些语无伦次的样子，冬兵在想也许是自己做错，可他不知道自己说错了什么。他能理解这个人投向自己的眼神和细微的肢体语言所要表达的意义，但却不明他现在为什么会是一副马上要哭出来的样子。

      “我记得你。”他打断了Steve。

      这个人在天空航母上扔了盾，还一直在和他说“你认识我，你从小就认识我”，那会儿他认为他是任务、是威胁，可脑子里总觉得有什么地方不对。当他单手把自己吊在航母折断的钢骨上看着这人在眼前坠落的时候，他发现眼前的一切有些熟悉，他像是曾经也这般眼睁睁地看着这个金发的男人离自己越来越远，但那时目之所及是苍莽雪山峭壁悬崖，耳边有风声呼啸。 _我掉下去了，但_ _Steve_ _没事，幸好——_ 这个念头刚在脑子里划过，他就已经跟着跳了下去。水很冷，右手脱臼，他费了很大力气才把已经失去意识的人拖上岸。

      那时他并没有想起来Steve是谁，他脑子里乱成了一团：我认识他。他是我的任务，六级目标。你所做的是在为人类造福。他打架不知道躲，我要跟着他。你是Hydra的拳头。任务失败。安全屋等待回收。Steve。我认识他。Steve Rogers阵亡。Steve死了。他死了。不——

      那个平板的带着滋滋啦啦电流音的声音在他脑子里的某一个角落响起来的时候，原本嘈杂的声音都消失了，刚刚浮现出来的几个模糊又灰暗的画面再一次碎裂，只留下大片大片的空白。

      不远处的航母渐渐沉进水里，被撞毁的大楼冒着烟，更远的地方有警车。他必须离开这里，而且他知道自己出了故障。可他不想回到那个冷冻舱，至少现在不行，他得弄明白那些空白原先都是什么。

      两天后他在博物馆里看到了任务口中的Bucky，一整面写着James Buchanan Barnes生平的玻璃墙，照片上的人和他有着同一张脸，但看起来更年轻。 _我不认识他_ ，他这么想。

      “一开始只有些片段，我不知道它们都该在哪儿。后来它们拼在一起，我记起你是谁。”冬兵看见水汽漫上Steve那双和天空同色的眼，然后顺着眼角流下来，流过他的手指，聚在手心里。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇——冬兵从没意识到这是他下意识的行为——疑惑不解地看着对方，“为什么哭？我记得你被揍了也不哭。”

      Steve一句话都说不出来，他只能努力眨眨眼，把那些还没来得及冒出来的眼泪憋回去。他看着Bucky有些茫然的样子，有些向下搭的嘴角甚至透着股子委屈。

      原来Barnes家的大哥不是在操心Steve就是在操心自家的弟弟妹妹们，他从来没露出来过这样的表情。他甚至让所有人觉得只要Bucky在，一切问题都不是问题。

      冬兵看着Steve握着自己的手，一遍一遍地喊着自己的名字，一遍一遍地说着对不起。他脑子里突然闪过一句话，自然而然地出现了，就像他上一次醒来看见Steve后想起来自己曾经守在一个苍白瘦弱的Steve的身边，艰难地在他青紫的手背上找地方扎针一样。

      “Steve，”他学着Steve之前的样子，试着让手插进他的头发里——它们不像看上去那样柔软，和记忆中一样，硬而且有些扎手。冬兵尽量放轻了动作，他接着说，“我在。”

 

      “嘿，大块头，一个好消息一个坏消息。”Tony盯着眼前终于在拼合后显示所有通路连接正确的结构图，毫不犹豫地把问题抛给看完血检报告后捏着鼻梁的Bruce，“你觉得老冰棍儿们会想先听哪个？”


End file.
